Full Of Shit
by coro-chan
Summary: Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan? Itu cuma quote milik orang-orang tolol. Saat kita merasa berkorban untuk orang yang kita cintai, saat itu cinta kita pasti telah memudar. Karena cinta adalah tentang keikhlasan. Chp 3 is up!
1. You Hurt Me!

Naruto punya Mbah Kishimoto bukan punya saya...

Tapi cerita ini punya saya kok, asli deh ciyus ... :3

Warning : Rated-M anak kecil dilarang masuk! Hati-hati ranjau typo!

Pair : SasuHina (always!)

Don't like must read! *author maksa*

.

Gadis itu selalu menunduk, ia cenderung menutup diri dari sekitar. Matanya yang berwarna lavender –nyaris putih- serta kulitnya yang pucat dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang menutupi punggung. Bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda tersembunyi oleh seragamnya yang kebesaran. Dia, gadis suram yang terabaikan.

.

"Hoy Teme, kenapa belakangan ini kau suka sekali melihat jendela sih. Memangnya ada yang menarik yah? Jendela kelas kita kan menghadap lapangan upacara, bukannya disana cuma ada tiang bendera? Aku heran kenapa kau suka sekali melihat kesana, dan jujur saja aku suka ngeri saat kau tiba-tiba menyeringai padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. Kau tidak kesurupan kan? Hoyyyy Temeee...! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? "

"Berisik Dobe" Sasuke hanya mengerling sekilas kearah Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela lagi .

"Ck kau ini memang aneh. Aku heran kenapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih darimu, lebih tampan, lebih berwibawa, lebih mempesona, lebih pintar, lebih ... err lebih menggairahkan mungkin? "

"Cih urusai!" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan bergegas menuju atap sekolah.

"Hey tunggu aku Temeee" Naruto segera membereskan bentonya yang bahkan baru dimakannya sedikit dan bergegas untuk menyusul Sasuke dan berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Hey Sakuraaa, kau terlihat semakin cantik laksana Ibu Peri. Sore ini kita kencan yuk " Naruto mencoba melancarkan rayuan mautnya dan malah melupakan tujuannya untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau menjijikkan Naruto, mana Sasuke-kun? Aku membawakan bekal untuknya, ohh Sasuke-hubby pasti belum makan ya? Kasian sekali diaaa..." Sakura melongok ke dalam kelas Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dia baru saja keluar Sakuraa, lebih baik kau berikan saja bento itu untukku. Lagipula si Teme itu kan tidak pernah mau makan bentomu. Huahahaha lebih baik untukku saja"

"No Way! Never! Sasuke-kun sebenarnya sangat ingin memakan bentoku, tapi dia masih gengsi. Aku tau itu!"

"Sudahlah Sakura, menyerah saja. Si Teme itu tidak akan pernah mau makan bentomu. Oh hey Hinata" Naruto berpaling sejenak dari Sakura untuk menyapa Hinata yang hendak keluar kelas.

"H-hay Na Naruto-kun" Hinata membalas sapaan dari Naruto dengan gugup, wajahnya memerah. Namun saat Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk mengintip wajah Naruto Ia justru menemukan Naruto yang langsung asyik menggoda Sakura.

'_Harusnya aku sadar Naruto-kun tidak akan melihatku. Ia tidak akan bisa berpaling dari Sakura, dia bahkan menyapaku hanya untuk berbasa-basi saja. Sebatas formalitas'_

_._

Hinata bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum genangan air di pelupuk matanya jatuh. Ia tentu tidak ingin menampakkan kelemahannya di depan Naruto. Ia ingin terlihat kuat.

Hinata melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mencengkram wadah bentonya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia menuju ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang sejuk dan sepi. Ya sepi, setidaknya itu pendapatnya sebelum menemukan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dengan ganas dan Oh Tuhan yang benar saja tidak sampai dua meter dari mereka Hinata melihat teman sekelasnya sedang bercumbu bersama kekasihnya dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dibilang lengkap. Ughh...

Wajah Hinata memerah, yang benar saja sejak kapan taman ini menjadi tempat untuk bercumbu. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah, dia tahu bahwa tempat itu sangat jarang dikunjungi siswa karena letaknya yang amat sangat tidak strategis dan membuat tenaga terkuras banyak untuk mencapainya.

.

Hinata berlari di tangga, ia tidak sabar untuk segera ke atap. Begitu sampai di anak tangga paling akhir Ia segera mendorong pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. Dia lalu berlari menuju ke bagian pinggir atap, merapat ke pagar dan kemudian berteriak dengan keras.

"Aaaaaaaa! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Menyebalkan! Persetan dengannya, persetan dengan Sakura! Aku benci kaliaaaannn!"

"Hyuuga, suaramu keras juga ya"

Bahu Hinata menegang, Ia cukup hafal dengan suara ini.

"U.. Uchihh-hass ... gomen ne Uchiha-san. Maaf mengganggu" Hinata berkata secepat mungkin dan segera memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke namun...,

Grepp

Sasuke mencekal tangan kiri Hinata.

"Kenapa harus pergi Hyuuga? Kau takut denganku? "

"Aaa ak-ku aku t-tidak... mmm aku ttakut aa t-tid... bukkaann aaa akk-ku ttidak takk...kuut. G-gomen " Hinata gugup, sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Ia berdekatan dengan Sasuke sejak peristiwa **'itu'**.

"Kenapa kau gugup Hyuuga? Sewaktu kemarin kau menciumku kau terlihat sangat percaya diri dan tidak gugup"

Wajah Hinata memerah, tangannya yang tidak dipegang Sasuke meremas bagian dada seragam sekolahnya hingga tanpa Ia sadari salah satu kancingnya terbuka dan menampakkan belahan dadanya yang mulus.

"Kemana perginya keberanianmu itu Hyuuga? Kau tau saat itu ciumanmu benar-benar hebat. Aku jadi ingin mengulangnya lagi"

"C-cukup Uchiha-san! A-aku mmm mohon ma-maafkan akk... aku atas ke-kejadian ww...waktu itt-tu. Gomen!" Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Aaa kau tau Hyuuga, kau seperti sedang menggodaku sekarang"

Sasuke menarik Hinata ke bagian pojok dan menghempaskan Hinata ke tembok.

"Aaahh.." Hinata mengaduh dengan suara yang lirih saat punggungnya menghantam tembok.

"Kau bahkan baru saja mendesah Hyuuga, kau benar-benar menggodaku. Lihat kau bahkan sengaja melepas kancing seragammu untuk menggodaku"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya namun tangan Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya sampai Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Sss sakit Uc..Uchihah-san..le-leppassshh"

"Suaramu sangat menggoda Hyuuga" Sasuke berkata dengan lirih di telinga Hinata. Dia dengan sengaja menghembuskan napasnya ke leher Hinata hingga Hinata merasa geli.

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang saat dirasakannya sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernya disusul dengan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Itu lidah Sasuke!

"Hentikannhh mmmhhh" Hinata berteriak berusaha menghentikan Sasuke namun ia justru mendesah saat lidah Sasuke bergerilya ke bagian belakang daun telinganya.

Hinata merasakan sebuah sensasi yang memabukkan, tapi logikanya menamparnya! Cukup! Ia harus menghentikan ini!

"Ucc...uchihhaa .. ahhhhhhhhhh... hennn..tikaaannnnnhhh mmmmh" Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata terbuai dan melupakan logikanya.

"Aku tau kau menikmatinya Hyuuga" ucap Sasuke sambil salah satu tangannya yang bebas membuka kancing teratas seragam Hinata sehingga total kancing seragam Hinata yang lepas menjadi dua dan itu sukses menampakkan tulang selangka dan belahan dada Hinata yang menggoda.

Sasuke mencium dada atas Hinata dan menciptakan sebuah kissmark disana. Ia melepas kedua tangan Hinata saat ia merasa gadis di hadapannya tak lagi melawan. Kedua tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuju ke payudara Hinata, kemudian meremasnya dengan pelan. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan puting susu milik Hinata menegang akibat terangsang.

'_Sial celanaku jadi terasa sempit' _umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata melenguh, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sesekali ia mendesah saat Sasuke menghisap dan mencium dada atasnya.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusuri bagian punggung Hinata dan saat ia menemukan pengait bra milik Hinata dengan tergesa ia melepasnya.

Hinata yang telah terbuai oleh sentuhan Sasuke merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas dan merosot jatuh namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Dengan sekali sentakan Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya. Ia lalu menidurkan Hinata dan menindihnya.

"Hyuuga... " Sasuke berkata dengan lirih di telinga Hinata sambil meniup-niup daun telinga Hinata.

"Mmmmhhh " Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke menciumi telinganya dan dengan perlahan hidungnya yang mancung menyusuri pipi lalu menuju ke dagu Hinata menuju bibir Hinata dan mengecup perlahan bibir Hinata.

Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi dan ini adalah ciuman yang benar-benar panas!

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata dan mengabsen satu per satu giginya lalu menuju ke bagian atas mulut Hinata menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan itu sukses membuat Hinata melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Sasuke semakin bergairah , begitupun dengan Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah dan seluruh tubuhnya di banjiri peluh, jujur saja Ia merasa sangat terangsang. Hinata merasakan celana dalamnya menjadi lembab.

Sasuke lalu menciumi leher Hinata lalu turun kebawah sampai ke dada Hinata. Ia mengangkat bra milik Hinata hingga membuat payudara Hinata menyembul keluar.

Dengan bernafsu Sasuke mencium dan menghisap dada Hinata, tangannya memilin puting susu milik Hinata yang berwarna merah muda.

"Aaahhhhhhhh Ssssaaasss...ukeeeeehhhhhh mmmhhhhhh" Hinata mendesah sambil mengangkat punggungnya membuat wajah Sasuke bertabrakan dengan dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa mengentikan aktifitasnya, ia lalu menghisap puting susu milik Hinata dengan rakus membuat Hinata menggelinjang kegelian. Sesekali ia menggigit pelan puting susu Hinata dan mengakibatkan Hinata mendesis lirih.

Sasuke menelusupkan hidungnya kebelahan dada Hinata dan menghirup aroma lavender yang ada disana.

Tangan kanannya sibuk meremas payudara Hinata dan tangan kirinya mulai menjelajah bagian perut Hinata. Terus turun dan mengusap bagian dalam paha Hinata.

Dielusnya terus paha Hinata membuat Hinata semakin bergairah, dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak menyusuri paha Hinata menuju ke celana dalam Hinata.

Jemarinya mengelus celana dalam Hinata yang telah lembab.

Sasuke menyeringai menyadari Hinata telah basah.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sasuke menelusupkan jarinya kedalam celana dalam Hinata dan itu sukses membuat Hinata semakin mendesah.

Merasa celana dalam Hinata mengganggu, Sasuke segera melepasnya dengan satu kali sentakan dan membuangnya dengan asal.

Sasuke menciumi leher dan dada Hinata sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sasuke melebarkan paha Hinata dan meletakkan kedua kakinya diantara paha Hinata mencegah Hinata untuk menutup akses menuju surganya.

Dengan lihai Sasuke membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegak sejak tadi. Akhirnya kejantanannya yang telah meronta-ronta sejak tadi bisa terbebas juga, terbungkus celana yang membuatnya sesak membuat kejantanan Sasuke terasa ngilu.

Jemarinya lalu membelai labium mayora milik Hinata, sesekali ia mengusapkan jarinya diantara kedua labium tersebut membuat Hinata semakin bergairah.

Ia lalu mencoba memasukkan salah satu jemarinya ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Akhhh ittai..." logika Hinata kembali pulih,ia berusaha memberontak.

Sasuke menghentikan usaha untuk memasukkan jarinya ke vagian Hinata, sebagai gantinya ia lalu memainkan klitoris Hinata.

Hinata merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang sangat besar, lagi-lagi ia melupakan logikanya.

Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas membuat Hinata semakin terbuai.

Sementara itu di bawah sana Sasuke masih berusaha memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vagina Hinata dengan perlahan.

Namun tiba-tiba dengan satu kali sentakan jari Sasuke berhasil menerobos vagina Hinata.

"Akhhhh...hmmmm mmmmmhhhhh ahhhhh" jeritan Hinata berganti menjadi desahan saat Sasuke menciuminya semakin ganas.

Jari Sasuke yang berada di dalam vagina Hinata bergerak dengan perlahan kemudian semakin cepat.

Hinata merasakan gairahnya semakin naik, sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya ini membuatnya melayang.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-outnya membuat Hinata semakin mendesah.

Hinata merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya, badannya mengejang dan punggungnya melengkung membuat payudaranya semakin menantang. Hinata orgasme. Orgasme pertamanya membuatnya kelelahan. Ia tergolek lemah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya sayu dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke benar-benar menyukai pemandangan Hinata saat orgasme.

Sasuke lalu menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya ke bibir vagina milik Hinata namun logikanya melarangnya untuk melanjutkan hal tersebut.

Tapi nafsunya yang kini berkuasa, persetan dengan logika!

Ia bergairah sekarang, dan Ia butuh seks!

_**Kring kriiiiinggg krrrriiiiiiiiinnnnggggg...**_

Suara bel yang memekakkan telinga membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali, Ia segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ccu-cukupp...hiksss...j-jangan sen..tuuhh ak-ku llagii..."

"Cih kau bahkan sangat menikmatinya tadi Hyuuga. Kau bahkan mendesah saat memanggil namaku. Aku tau kau sangat ingin melanjutkan ini kan? Keh jalang!" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya, dengan gerakan cepat ia segera memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam celana.

"Hiks...hikss...a...ak-ku ttidak..." Hinata berhenti berbicara dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil berusaha membenarkan pakaiannya sebisanya.

Dan Hinata bahkan tidak mengambil celana dalamnya yang teronggok di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis lirih,

"Ssshh hampir saja! Dan kenapa kau justru mengatainya jalang Sasuke! Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke meninju dinding yang ada di depannya.

.

Hinata berlari menuju ke kamar mandi yang tepat berada di sebelah tangga. Ia lalu memasuki salah satu biliknya dengan tergesa dan menjatuhkan diri di kloset. Ia menangis meratapi nasibnya , kenapa Ia begitu mudah terbuai. Dasar bodoh! Hinata bodoh!

Hinata lalu menyalakan shower yang menggantung di dinding dan segera membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang mengalir dari shower tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mengusap seluruh tubuhnya berharap ia dapat menghapus jejak yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Ia terus-menerus menggosok tubuhnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sudah hampir dua jam ia di dalam bilik kamar mandi ini.

Ia merasa lelah, dan dingin. Tubuhnya merosot turun menempel ke dinding bilik kamar mandi,tubuhnya terus tersiram air shower. Pandangannya menggelap.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga dengan lesu, sudah dua jam lebih dia melamun disana.

Yeah selain melamun ia juga sempat bermasturbasi disana, bermasturbasi hanya dengan modal celana dalam Hinata. Keh menyedihkan!

Saat Ia hampir selesai menuruni tangga Ia mendengar sebuah jeritan dari kamar mandi wanita.

Sasuke yang merasa risih memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan bergegas melewati kamar mandi wanita dengan cepat.

Sekilas Ia melihat helaian rambut berwarna indigo.

'_Keh bahkan aku mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dasar bodoh!'_

To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Review anda menentukan nasib fic ini

So, tinggalkan jejak okeee ;)

Salam cinta dari author! Muamuamuamua :*

Coro-chan


	2. First Mistake !

Naruto punya Mbah Kishimoto bukan punya saya...

Tapi cerita ini punya saya kok, asli deh ciyus ... :3

Warning : Rated-M anak kecil dilarang masuk! Hati-hati ranjau typo!

Pair : SasuHina (always!)

Don't like must read!

chappie ini ga ada lemon, gomeeeennnnnn u,u

Nanti akan ada flashbacknya kok.

Flashback akan Coro-chan kasih underline loh, eh ga jadi ding

Karena banyak yang protes pake underline akhirnya coro-chan ganti pake italic sama dibold u,u

Coro-chan sengaja potong flashbacknya biar reader penasaran ;)

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_'Harusnya aku sadar Naruto-kun tidak akan melihatku. Dia bahkan menyapaku hanya untuk berbasa-basi saja. Sebatas formalitas'_

_._

_"Aaaaaaaa! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Menyebalkan! Persetan dengannya, persetan dengan Sakura! Aku benci kaliaaaannn!" _

_._

_"Suaramu sangat menggoda Hyuuga"_

_._

_Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang saat dirasakannya sebuah kecupan mendarat di lehernya disusul dengan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Itu lidah Sasuke!_

_._

_"Hentikannhh mmmhhh" _

_"Aku tau kau menikmatinya Hyuuga" _

_._

_Ia bergairah sekarang, dan Ia butuh seks!_

_._

_Hinata merasa lelah, dan dingin. Tubuhnya merosot turun menempel ke dinding bilik kamar mandi, tubuhnya terus tersiram air shower. Pandangannya menggelap._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Miss Yamanaka! Sebaiknya anda mencuci muka anda sekarang juga!" teriak Anko-sensei saat mendapati Ino sedang tertidur lelap di bangku paling belakang.

Ino terlonjak kaget, Ia mengucek matanya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Gomen Sensei.." Ino sedikit menundukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hoahhmmm Anko-Sensei benar-benar mengerikan. Lain kali aku tidur ke UKS saja deh" gumam Ino sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi perempuan.

Ino memasuki pintu menuju ke kamar mandi perempuan, matanya menangkap genangan air yang cukup luas di salah satu sudut kamar mandi.

'Hmm sepertinya dari bilik nomer 2 deh'

Ino lalu berjalan mendekati bilik nomer 2 dan mengetuk pintu bilik tersebut dengan perlahan.

Ia mendengar guyuran shower dari bilik tersebut.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali, dua kali, tiga kali namun pintu bilik tersebut tidak kunjung terbuka.

Iseng Ino mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut, ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

Ia membuka pintu bilik tersebut hingga terbuka separuh lebih.

'Kosong?'

Pikiran Ino dipenuhi adegan film horror yang kerap ditontonnya.

'Jangan-jangan ada hantu'

Ino mengusap lehernya yang terasa merinding.

Ino mendengar suara lirih dari balik punggungnya, dan ...

Tep...

Sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh bahu kirinya.

Ino melirik kebelakang dan...

Voila!

Ia melihat sesosok mahluk dengan muka pucat dan bibir yang membiru serta rambut yang acak-acakkan tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Ino berteriak histeris lalu lari tunggang langgang menjauhi kamar mandi.

Sesosok mahluk itu menatap nanar kearah pintu keluar kamar mandi ketika Ino tak lagi dapat ditangkap retinanya.

Ia lalu jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis.

"Hikss... pa-padahal a...a...akk-ku cu-cummaa mmau mint-ta tol..longg ..."

Bruuk...

Ia menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah ke marmer yang dingin.

Kepalanya pening ditambah dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat menjatuhkan diri ke lantai,belum lagi Ia dikira hantu rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tangan kirinya bergerak menutupi wajahnya.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kelas, Ia melihat sosok Ino yang sedang berlari sambil terus berteriak tentang hantu kamar mandi.

"Keh dasar mahluk berisik"

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan santai, Ia tahu Kakashi-Sensei pasti hanya memberikan tugas di kelas lalu pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

Matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan kelas, namun sosok yang dicarinya tak jua ditemukan.

Nihil.

Hanya ada tas milik gadis itu.

Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju UKS.

'Mungkin dia ada disana' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar.

'Kosong...'

Namun seolah ingin memastikan Ia langsung membuka semua tirai yang berfungsi untuk memisahkan tiap-tiap ranjang.

Tetap tidak ada, matanya berkilat tajam dan dengan gerakan cepat Ia langsung menundukkan badannya dan melihat ke arah kolong ranjang.

'Cih kemana perginya si Hyuuga itu! Bagaimana mungkin Ia berjalan-jalan tanpa celana dalam?'

Tiba-tiba ingatan Sasuke melayang ke saat di menuruni tangga.

Apa mungkin yang di maksud hantu oleh Ino adalah Hinata?

Yah, Sasuke akui walau gadis itu manis tapi ia agak menyeramkan mirip sadako.

Sasuke langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kamar mandi perempuan.

Ia membuka seluruh bilik yang ada namun tetap Ia tidak menemukan sosok Hinata di sana.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dengan geram ia langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi dan bergegas menjauhi tempat itu sebelum ada yang memergoki dia.

Ia jelas tidak ingin dicap sebagai pria mesum yang gemar mengintip!

Dengan langkah lebar Ia berjalan melewati lorong tangga dan pandangannya menangkap sesosok manusia yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di anak tangga kedua.

Matanya melebar, dengan segera Ia berlari menuju ke sosok tersebut.

'Sialan dia benar-benar merepotkan! Bagaimana mungkin Ia justru pingsan di tempat seperti ini. Dasar gadis bodoh!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia segera menggendong sosok tersebut dengan bridal style, kemeja bagian depannya melembab karena bersentuhan dengan tubuh basah milik si gadis Hyuuga yang saat ini sedang pingsan dalam gendongannya.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya,pandangannya terasa kabur.

Ia mencoba berdiri namun badannya terlalu lemas.

Ia meringis saat kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul godam, benar-benar pening!

Ia memutuskan untuk menidurkan tubuhnya lagi, dan mengamati kamar yang saat ini ditempatinya.

'Aku berada di apartemen siapa? Siapa yang menemukanku pingsan? Kenapa rasanya sunyi sekali disini?' berbagai macam pertanyaan berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Saat Ia merasa tubuhnya tidak selemas tadi, gadis itu lalu berjalan tertatih menuju ke pintu yang Ia yakini adalah kamar mandi.

Ia merasa sangat haus dan wajahnya benar-benar butuh untuk dibasuh.

Ia lalu membuka keran air yang ada di wastafel dan menampung air yang keluar dari keran dengan kedua tangannya lalu meminumnya dengan rakus.

Setelah itu Ia membasuh kedua wajahnya dan melihat ke cermin di depannya.

Wajah pucat dengan bibir yang terlihat agak membiru menyapa penglihatannya.

Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakkan dan kusut.

Ia menatap pantulan bola matanya, pucat dan sayu dengan kelopak yang membengkak dan berwarna gelap.

Mungkin efek menangis tadi.

Ia baru sadar saat ini Ia mengenakan kemeja putih pria yang kebesaran, menampakkan salah satu bahu mungilnya.

Ia merasa sedikit ngeri saat menyadari Ia tidak mengenakan underwear dibawahnya.

Berbagai pikiran buruk menyambangi otaknya.

Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi namun karena ceroboh tempurung lutut kaki kanannya justru membentur sudut pintu.

"Auchhhh... ssshhh... " Hinata meringis kesakitan, tangannya menyentuh lutut kanannya yang terasa berdenyut.

Seluruh kaki kanannya terasa kram dan kesemutan, Ia lalu menyeret kakinya dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang namun tiba-tiba Ia berhenti.

Iris matanya bertubrukkan dengan iris kelam seorang lelaki berambut panjang. Badannya bergetar hebat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hnn jadi kau Hyuuga ya? Aku kira Sasuke itu homo, ternyata dia punya pacar juga" ucap lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aa...aku bu-buk...kan ..."

"Pergi kau Itachi, jangan ganggu dia" Sasuke berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ia bersender di pintu kamar.

"Cih , kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku kan cuma mau menyapa calon adik ipar" kata lelaki berambut panjang yang ternyata adalah kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi lalu merangkul bahu mungil Hinata yang bergetar dan dengan santainya mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Kau imut sekali ya, sayang sekali kau pacar Sasuke. Kalau kau putus dengan Sasuke, jadian denganku saja ya" goda Itachi.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan rangkulan Itachi dengan kasar.

"Kau menakutinya bodoh"

"Aaa apa aku menakutimu manis? Hey ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Itachi menggoda Hinata lagi.

"A...a...akk-ku..."

"Dia Hyuuga" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu, dengan melihat matanya juga semua orang akan tau kalau dia Hyuuga"

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi bisakah kau sekarang keluar dari apartemenku Nii-san?" Sasuke menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'Nii-san'

"Hyuuga Hinata ya? Bukannya kau ini tunangannya Sabaku? Sasuke, kenapa kau malah memacari tunangan orang sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat keluar!"

"Aaaa kau menyebalkan Sasuke. Baiklah aku pulang saja, ingatlah untuk sesekali pulang Sasu-chan. Okaa-san merindukanmu bodoh " Itachi melenggang santai menuju ke pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Itachi kesal karena di panggil Sasu-chan. Ia benar-benar benci dengan panggilan bodoh itu.

"Aa dan kau Hina-chan. Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja. Hati-hatilah dengan Sasu-chan. Ia sangat beringas ketika di ranjang lohh" Itachi berbalik menghadap Hinata dan Sasuke lalu berkata kepada Hinata sambil sedikit mengerling ke Sasuke.

"Kau... !" Sasuke berteriak kepada Itachi sementara yang diteriaki langsung keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kecepatan setara pesawat jet_ Concorde._

Mereka berdua lalu diliputi keheningan.

Hinata merasa seolah-olah ada beban berat yang menggelayut di bahunya.

Udara di sekitarnya terasa menipis, Ia kesulitan bernapas.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sampai demammu turun. Aku akan membuatkan bubur"

Sasuke bingung dengan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

_'Sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang pedulian begini, dan keh... yang benar saja aku bahkan tidak pernah membuat bubur sebelumnya' _pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aa... aku...l-lebih b-baik aku p-pul-lang saja Uchi-..."

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini setidaknya sampai demammu turun. Kalau kau pulang tidak akan ada yang mengurusmu bodoh " kata Sasuke datar sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tetap disini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena Ia tahu Ia tidak akan bisa menolak si Uchiha satu ini.

"Tidurlah.. " kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah damai Hinata saat tertidur, Ia mengusap lembut helaian rambut indigo milik Hinata.

"Kau gadis paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui, benar-benar bodoh " kata Sasuke lirih.

Ia lalu mengecup dahi Hinata dengan pelan dan beranjak untuk ke ruang tengah sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur hasil eksperimennya yang belum sempat di makan Hinata karena gadis itu telah tertidur.

.

**_Hinata berjalan dengan langkah pelan di belakang ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi._**

**_Sesekali Ia mengangkat wajah cantiknya untuk sekedar melihat orang yang menyapa ayahnya._**

**_Ia benar-benar salah kostum sekarang, salahkan saja pada Tou-sannya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk segera berdandan karena akan diajak untuk bertemu dengan koleganya ._**

**_Dan bodohnya Hinata tidak mengira bahwa yang dimaksud Tou-sannya dengan bertemu koleganya adalah bertemu di pesta salah satu rekan bisnisnya._**

**_Pesta yang sangat meriah mengingat penyelenggara pesta ini adalah keluarga Uchiha._**

**_Tempatnyapun sangat megah, salah satu hotel kelas internasional yang tentunya milik Uchiha._**

**_Ballrom hotel dengan pilar-pilar yang berukir sulur dan bunga daffodil yang memanjakan mata._**

**_Di salah satu sudut terdapat sebuah mini bar yang dipenuhi oleh putra-putri pengusaha yang merupakan rekan bisnis Uchiha._**

**_Di sekeliling mini bar tersebut terdapat beberapa sofa berbagai ukuran yang juga dipenuhi anak-anak dari rekan bisnis Uchiha._**

**_Ia pikir Ia hanya akan makan malam dengan kolega di restoran seperti biasa, makanya Ia memakai kimono dan menyanggul rambutnya._**

**_Dan Tou-sannya pun tidak memintanya untuk mengganti kimononya, jadilah dia disini menjadi satu-satunya yang memakai kimono diantara gadis-gadis bergaun mahal anak rekan-rekan bisnis Tou-sannya._**

**_Ya, Tou-sannya meninggalkannya di tengah pesta dan menyuruhnya untuk bersosialisasi dengan gadis-gadis berisik ini sementara dia, maksudku Tou-sannya sibuk berbincang dengan koleganya di ruangan entah apa namanya._**

**_Dia benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang, berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan gadis yang hanya bisa saling memamerkan kekayaan bukanlah hal yang Ia sukai._**

**_Dan Hinata juga benci saat mereka berteriak-teriak centil hanya karena melihat lelaki tampan._**

**_Astaga betapa jalangnya mereka!_**

**_Oh dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat mereka menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang menghina seolah-olah Hinata adalah pengemis disana._**

**_"Hyuuga Hinata?" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya._**

**_Hinata mendongak dan menemukan sesosok gadis yang terlihat fashionable sedang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya._**

**_"Y-yaa..?"_**

**_"Kau sendirian kan? Mau ikut bersamaku?"_**

**_Hinata yang jujur saja merasa bosan karena tidak ada teman bicara merasa senang saat seseorang menyapanya, tanpa pikir panjang Ia segera menerima ajakan gadis tersebut._**

**_._**

**_"Aa jadi Hinata, kau bersekolah dimana?"_**

**_"Konoha High School, dan kau?" Hinata berbicara tanpa tergagap, ini karena setiap diajak Tou-sannya untuk bertemu kolega, Tou-sannya selalu menekankan untuk tidak membuat Ia malu karena memiliki putri yang gagap._**

**_Yah sedikit demi sedikit Hinata bisa mengikis kebiasaan gagapnya itu, tapi entah kenapa kebiasaan buruknya itu terus kambuh jika Ia tidak sedang bersama Tou-sannya untuk bertemu kolega._**

**_"Aaa aku bersekolah di Tokyo High School, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke sekolahmu itu. Tapi karena lokasinya jauh dari Tokyo dan Kaa-sanku tidak ingin aku tinggal tanpa pengawasannya jadilah dengan terpaksa aku bersekolah di Tokyo"_**

**_"Sou ka..."_**

**_"Bagaimana rasanya bersekolah disana?"_**

**_"Menyenangkan"_**

**_Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah karena berdusta kepada gadis di hadapannya, jelas-jelas Ia merasa sangat tertekan di sekolahnya dan sekarang Ia justru bilang sekolahnya menyenangkan ?_**

**_Cih dasar pembohong..._**

**_"Aaa... begitu ya...Kau mau minum apa Hinata? Biar kuambilkan"_**

**_"Apa tidak merepotkan Karin-san?"_**

**_Oh jadi gadis di hadapannya adalah Karin sodara-sodara..._**

**_"Tentu saja tidak, ah dan perlu kau tahu saja disini tidak ada minuman yang alcohol free kecuali lemon squash yang rasanya sangat tidak enak. Barusan aku sudah mencicipinya."_**

**_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin air mineral saja"_**

**_"Kau bercanda Hinata?" Karin menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak percaya._**

**_Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung._**

**_"Aaa baiklah, akan kuambilkan" kata Karin sambil tersenyum._**

**_._**

**_"Ice Smirnoff dan Red Wine" ucap Karin pada bartender di hadapannya._**

**_Tangannya menumpu pada meja bar, seringai di bibirnya tak pernah lepas sejak meninggalkan Hinata di sudut yang bersebrangan dengan bar yang saat ini didatanginya._**

**_Karin kemudian membawa kedua gelas yang baru saja diberikan oleh bartender._**

**_Gelas berwarna merah berada di tangan kanannya, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gelas dengan cairan bening di dalamnya._**

**_._**

**_"Hinata, ini minumanmu" kata Karin sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan bening._**

**_"Aaa terimakasih Karin-san" Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Karin._**

**_Ia lalu meneguk sedikit cairan yang ada di dalam gelas._**

**_"Mmm rasanya sedikit aneh Karin-san, pahit..."Hinata sedikit memeletkan lidahnya._**

**_"Ah benarkah? Mungkin itu karena kau sedang sakit Hinata, jadi lidahmu selalu terasa pahit"_**

**_"Aaa sou ka...,aku memang sedikit demam hari ini"_**

**_"Kalau begitu kau harus banyak minum, kata Kaa-sanku kalau demam kita harus banyak minum"_**

**_"Emm! Akan aku habiskan, terimakasih sudah mengambilkanku minuman Karin-san"_**

**_"Ya, cepat habiskan" Karin tersenyum sinis sambil meneguk sedikit red wine yang dipegangnya._**

**_._**

**_'Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali, pandanganku juga mengabur. Apa demamku bertambah parah ya?' pikir Hinata._**

**_"Nee Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_**

**_"Aku baik-baik saja Karin-san, hanya sedikit pusing"_**

**_"Benarkah? Ah sepertinya demammu bertambah parah, wajahmu merah sekali." Karin mengulum seringainya._**

**_"Aku rasa dengan mencuci muka keadaanku akan semakin membaik. Aku permisi ke toilet Karin-san" ucap Hinata sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet._**

**_"Aah aku rasa toilet yang disana penuh, lebih baik kau ke toilet yang disebelah bar saja Hinata. Biar kuantar"_**

**_"Ah terimakasih Karin-san. Tapi aku bisa sendiri"_**

**_"Nee, aku akan tetap mengantarmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalau tiba-tiba kau pingsan di toilet"_**

**_"Maaf merepotkan Karin-san"_**

**_"Tidak apa-apa, ayo biar kupapah. Kelihatannya kau benar-benar lemah"_**

**_'Cih ternyata gadis ini lemah sekali, baru minum segelas saja sudah mabuk' inner Karin._**

**_._**

**_Karin menunggu Hinata di mini bar, Ia mengetukkan jemarinya yang lentik di meja bar._**

**_Tiba-tiba Ia menyeringai dan langsung berbicara dengan bartender, mengorder dua gelas liquor yang berwarna cerah._**

**_"Nee Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Duduklah saja disini" ucap Karin saat melihat Hinata keluar dari pintu toilet._**

**_"Minum ini saja dulu, ini lemon squash kok. Aku sudah mencicipinya, yah lebih enak dari yang tadi kurasakan. "_**

**_Hinata hanya diam dan langsung menenggak minuman yang disodorkan Karin._**

**_"Aaa sepertinya kau kehausan ya"_**

**_"Hmm...rasanya aneh, tidak seperti lemon squash yang biasa kuminum. Tapi aku ingin lagi. Semuanya jadi terasa ringan"_**

**_"Minum saja punyaku"_**

**_"Aaaaa terimakasih Karin-san, kau benar-benar baiiiiiikkkkkkk..." Hinata mulai mabuk._**

**_"Hahaha kau bisa saja, akan kupesankan lagi untukmu" Karin mengerling ke arah bartender dan membuat isyarat untuk memberikannya minuman lagi._**

**_._**

**_"Kau tau Hinata, gadis-gadis yang ada disana sangat suka menggosipkanmu loh"_**

**_"Benarkaaaahh? Mereka bicaraaa... apa tentaaangkuuuu...?"_**

**_"Mereka bilang kau ini jalang, dan kau juga suka tidur dengan banyak lelaki"_**

**_"Brengsekkkk, biar kutaaammmpaaaarrr saajjaaa mereekaaaaa..."Hinata hendak berdiri namun ditahan Karin._**

**_"Jangan, kau tidak akan menang melawan mereka semua. Kau tau gadis dengan rambut pirang itu, dia bahkan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau pernah aborsi dua kali"_**

**_"Cihhh...,dasar gadis keparraaaaatttt"Hinata menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat._**

**_"Aku tau cara yang bagus untuk membalasnya. Kau mau dengar?"_**

**_"Cephaaat kaatakaaan padaku!"_**

**_"Lelaki yang ada disana itu, yang berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut cepak itu, dia adalah tunangan gadis itu"_**

**_"Hmm, laluu?"_**

**_"Rebut dia, buat dia bertekuk lutut padamu lalu campakkan. Bagaimana?"_**

**_"Kehh, ithuu haal yang mudaaaahhhh"_**

**_"Nah untuk langkah pertama, cium lelaki itu. Cium di depan si pirang "_**

**_"Baiklah, itu mudah buatku "_**

**_Hinata mencari sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang dimaksud Karin._**

**_Tapi ada banyak orang berambut hitam disana, bagaimana caranya Ia menemukan lelaki yang dimaksud Karin._**

**_Ia hendak berbalik dan bertanya kepada Karin, namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya saat sesuatu hal menarik perhatiannya._**

**_Gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya tadi ditunjuk Karin terlihat berbincang dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam, gadis itu terlihat sedang menggoda lelaki itu._**

**_Hinata menyeringai, dengan penuh percaya diri Ia berjalan ke arah sepasang manusia itu._**

**_Hinata menerobos kedua manusia yang sedang berbincang itu, ah lebih tepatnya hanya gadis itu yang bicara sementara sang pria hanya diam._**

**_Hinata berdiri diantara mereka berdua, dengan gerakan cepat Ia membalikkan badannya menuju pria berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut seperti pantat bebek._**

**_Sepertinya Ia lupa kalau lelaki yang dimaksud Karin memiliki potongan rambut cepak, bukan seperti yang ada di hadapannya._**

**_Si pirang mengernyit heran sementara Karin melotot melihat Hinata salah sasaran._**

**_Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menarik dasi yang di kenakan lelaki itu dan berjinjit untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu._**

**_Suasana mendadak menjadi begitu hening._**

**_Semua orang yang berada di mini bar menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak percaya._**

**_Hyuuga dan ... ?_**

**_Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan?_**

**_Apa mereka dijodohkan?_**

**_Bukankah si sulung Hyuuga sudah mempunyai tunangan?_**

.

To Be Continued-

Review anda akan membuat saya bahagia

So, tinggalkan jejak okeee ;)

Aaa Coro-chan hampir lupa, ini dia balesan buat yang udah review di chappie satu. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa :*

kirei- neko : em! di chapter ini udah mulai dijelasin sedikit kok :) Yah waktu itu kan Sasuke juga posisinya agak galau karena dia sebenernya ngga mau sampai ke seks jadi dia ngga siap pas Hinata tiba-tiba ngedorong. Lagian setiap orang disaat lagi terdesak pasti punya kekuatan yg lebih besar daripada biasanya. Contohnya kalo tiba-tiba lagi naik motor terus nyungsep masuk selokan, kita bisa aja ngangkat ntu motor sendirian loh *pengalaman* Review lagi ya :)

Moku-Chan : chapter ini no lime nih, maaf yaaa u,u Aku tunggu reviewmu lagi loh Moku-chan yang baik :* :)

sheren : sudah nih mba sheren sungkar yang cantik ;p review lagi ya :)

Yuki'the-snow : hehehe terimakasih ya, ini sudah dilanjut mba cantik. Jangan lupa review lagi :p

Yukori Kazaqi : sudah nih yuko gantengg :* jangan lupa review lagi yaa...

Hirano Lawliet : ini udah ada flashbacknya, tapi cuma sepotong kok. Review lagi yaaa :*

aisanoyuri : nanti-nantinya jadi baik kok, hem kalo mau tau baca terus fic ini ya... ripiuw lagi okee

ajunkzhyuuhi : wah terimakasih pujiannya ajunggg...,aku cium kamu deh nih :* review lagi yaaaa... :)

amesthy : nantinya Hinata ga disakitin kok :) review lagi okee ;p

livylaval : wah terimakasih sudah diingatkan, ini sudah Coro-chan bikin panjang loh *bohongbanget* :p review lagi dooong...

giant-hime : engga semua kok, tergantung juga dari fasilitas sekolahnya loh ;)

Hime No Rika : mungkin lupa, ntar deh Coro-chan tanya ke Hinata ;p Howhowhow kalo pengin tau pantengin terus ya apdetan fic ini. ripiuw lageehhh oke :p

SweetMafia : terimakasih ya mba mapiaa :p nih aku cium kamu :* review lagi dooong ;)

Boucha : apelu..., cuci piring dulu sanaaahhhh :p

Nivellia Neil : Belum suka, baru sedikit tertarik. Oke siap! ini udah update paling kilat hehehe :p review lageeeeee :)

Ryzka. Ramalia : sudah nihhh, bagus ngga chap ini ? review lagi dongsss...

Ingat-ingatlah untuk meripiuw!

Salam cinta dari author ! Muamuamuamua :*

Coro-chan


	3. The Turnover !

Naruto punya Mbah Kishimoto bukan punya saya...

Tapi cerita ini punya saya kok, asli deh ciyus ... :3

Warning : Rated-M anak kecil dilarang masuk!

Pair : SasuHina (always!)

Hati-hati ranjau typo!

Don't like must read!

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Hnn jadi kau Hyuuga ya? Aku kira Sasuke itu homo, ternyata dia punya pacar juga"_

_._

_"Kau gadis paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui, benar-benar bodoh "_

_._

_"Kau sendirian kan? Mau ikut bersamaku?"_

_._

_"Mmm rasanya sedikit aneh Karin-san, pahit..."_

_._

_"Mereka bilang kau ini jalang, dan kau juga suka tidur dengan banyak lelaki"_

_._

_ "... dia bahkan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau pernah aborsi dua kali"_

_._

_"Rebut dia, buat dia bertekuk lutut padamu lalu campakkan. Bagaimana?"_

_._

_ "Nah untuk langkah pertama, cium lelaki itu. Cium di depan si pirang "_

_._

_Tapi ada banyak orang berambut hitam disana, bagaimana caranya Ia menemukan lelaki yang dimaksud Karin._

_._

_Karin melotot melihat Hinata salah sasaran._

_._

_._

_._

**_Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menarik dasi yang di kenakan lelaki itu dan berjinjit untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu._**

**_Suasana mendadak menjadi begitu hening._**

**_Semua orang yang berada di mini bar menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak percaya._**

**_Hyuuga dan Uchiha?_**

**_Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan?_**

**_Apa mereka dijodohkan?_**

**_Bukankah si sulung Hyuuga sudah mempunyai tunangan?_**

**_Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak orang—orang yang ada di mini bar , yah kecuali Karin , dan...yeah Hinata dan Sasuke yang tampaknya tak akan bisa berpikir mengingat saat ini mereka saling berciuman dengan ganas._**

**_Hah?_**

**_Yang benar saja?_**

**_Si Uchiha itu membalas ciuman Hyuuga?_**

**_Kenapa bisa begitu?_**

**_Yah tampaknya Uchiha Sasuke terbuai dengan rasa manis bibir Hinata sehingga tanpa sadar Ia larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan._**

**_Apalagi aroma tubuh Hinata benar-benar membuat akal sehatnya menghilang._**

**_Ciuman mereka bertambah panas, Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya._**

**_Lidah mereka saling bertautan dengan erat, seolah-olah dilem dengan lem alteko... pfft lupakan..._**

**_Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik Hinata dari pelukan Sasuke, memaksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka._**

**_Buaak..._**

**_Pipi Sasuke terasa nyeri, sudut bibirnya berdarah._**

**_Yah sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras membuat rahangnya terasa sedikit ngilu._**

**_"Sabaku eh..."_**

**_Sabaku Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengerikan, tangannya terkepal kuat sementara giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah._**

**_"Nee Gaara-kun..., sedaaang aphaa kau disinhiiiii...?" ucap Hinata sambil berdiri sempoyongan._**

**_Gaara hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata, Ia lalu menarik tangan Hinata._**

**_"Ayo pulang Hinata!"_**

**_"Kenapaaaa? Hik... kau tauuuu,ternyataa ciumhaaan ithuuuuu maniisss yaaaa?"_**

**_Gaara semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar dengan cepat._**

**_Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Hinata, sepertinya Ia harus mengulang ciumannya lagi dengan gadis itu lain kali._**

**_Yah lain kali, dan pastinya tidak di depan umum seperti ini._**

**_Tidak di depan Sabaku juga tentunya._**

**_'Hm, bibirnya benar-benar manis' Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengernyit menahan sakit._**

**_'Sial pukulannya benar-benar sakit' pikirnya sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya._**

**_Bisik-bisik di sekitar Sasuke membuatnya semakin jengah._**

**_"Jangan pernah ada yang mengungkit masalah ini lagi! Atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" ancam Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin._**

**_'Mengerikan...' pikir semua yang ada disana._**

**_Mereka memilih untuk tak bersuara dan mengangguk patuh._**

**_._**

**_Gaara memijat pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata._**

**_Di sebelahnya terlihat Hinata sedang menceracau tentang ciuman yang ternyata manis, sesekali Ia terkikik geli._**

**_"Nee Gaara..., kenaphaaa kauuu tak pernaaah menciumkuuu siihh?" Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Gaara sambil memasang tampang cemberut._**

**_Oh Tuhan, Gaara hampir saja lepas kendali melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat minta diserang._**

**_"Ciumhan ithuuu enak yaaa, akhuu jadii inghin laghiiii"_**

**_"Hinata cukup! Hentikan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa kau bisa mabuk seperti ini sih..."_**

**_"Heee? Akhuuu tidaak mabukk hik... Gaara-kun terlihat tamphaaannnn... Akuuuh jadhiii ingin menciummuuuuu" Hinata memajukan badannya ke arah Gaara._**

**_"Kau itu mabuk! Dan berhentilah menggodaku!" Gaara membuang muka sambil menahan badan Hinata agar tetap di tempatnya._**

**_"Sudah kubilang kan hik...aku tidak hik... mabuk hik..." Hinata semakin cemberut._**

**_"Oke kau tidak mabuk. Jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam sana"_**

**_Hinata lalu menceritakan semua yang Ia lakukan disana, termasuk pertemuannya dengan Karin._**

**_Ia juga menceritakan apa yang Karin beritahu padanya._**

**_Sesekali Ia terlihat menghentakkan kakinya sebal._**

**_'Jadi Karin pelakunya... Akan kubuat Ia menyesal' Gaara mencengkeram setir mobilnya dengan kencang sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih._**

**_"Hinata,dengar... Kau jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Karin lagi, jangan percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Oke?"_**

**_"Nee..? Kenaphaa Gaara-kun? Dia kan hik... baik"_**

**_"Tidak! Kubilang jangan percaya dengannya! Mengerti?"_**

**_Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh._**

**_"Sekarang biar kau kuantarkan pulang. Aku akan menghubungi Tou-sanmu dan mengatakan kau pulang denganku. Sekarang tidurlah dulu, akan kubangunkan begitu sampai " ucap Gaara lembut._**

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, iris bulannya yang tersembunyi mulai terlihat.

Hinata terbangun dengan perut yang keroncongan, belum lagi pening di kepalanya yang tak kunjung hilang.

Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjang yang ditidurinya, perlahan kaki mungilnya menapaki lantai apartemen milik bungsu Uchiha.

Ia memiringkan wajahnya ketika menemukan Sasuke sedang terlelap di sofa.

Sepintas Ia merasakan perasaan bersalah karena membuat Sasuke tidur di sofa.

Tapi segera saja Ia tepis perasaan bersalah itu, lagipula yang membuatnya jadi sakit dan merepotkannya kan dia sendiri.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

Ia segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan keadaan dapur yang benar-benar acak-acakkan.

Teflon kotor bertebaran dengan makanan gosong di dalamnya, ada juga panci yang berisi makanan entah apa itu yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

Di salah satu sudut dapur Hinata menemukan sebuah mangkuk berisi yang Ia _yakini_ berisi bubur.

'Yah walaupun tampilannya benar-benar buruk tapi rasanya lumayan juga' pikir Hinata saat mencicipi bubur tersebut.

Matanya dengan cepat meneliti seluruh sudut dapur dan menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

Sepertinya Ia harus membereskan kekacauan ini dulu.

.

Sasuke terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur.

Ia melonjak kaget dan memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam dapur.

Iris kelamnya menangkap seorang gadis yang tengah asyik memasak sambil bersenandung.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai nyaris tak terlihat.

Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, ah lebih tepatnya berpura-pura melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

Hinata menggumam lirih sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Ia bingung antara makan duluan seorang diri atau membangunkan Sasuke lalu mengajaknya makan bersama.

Ia ingin membangunkan Sasuke tapi Ia terlalu canggung untuk mendekati si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Lagipula Hinata juga masih belum bisa memaafkan kelakuan Sasuke kemarin, yah yang benar saja Hinata kan baru saja dilecehkan mana mungkin Ia langsung memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Ia sangat lapar sekarang tapi Hinata terlalu sungkan untuk makan sendirian sementara Ia membuat makanan dari bahan makanan di dapur Uchiha dan Ia tidak meminta ijin lebih dahulu.

Ia merasa seperti pencuri.

Akhirnya karena lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu keluar apartemen Sasuke.

Lebih baik dia membeli makanan instan di minimarket daripada makan seperti pencuri!

Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan menurunkannya kebawah, Ia lalu menarik pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Mau kemana?" suara bariton rendah milik seorang lelaki menelusup di telinganya.

Hinata tersentak kaget.

Bahunya menegang, keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir seksi milik Uchiha.

'Bagaimana ini...Apa yang harus kukatakan? Mungkin dia berpikiran aku mau langsung kabur tanpa berterimakasih. Aku pasti dicap buruk olehnya...'

"Mau kemana kau Hyuuga?" Sasuke berbicara tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata merinding dan langsung menutup telinganya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai geli.

"A..aku...aku...Uchiha-san a-aku..."

Sasuke mengacuhkan suara Hinata, Ia langsung menggeret Hinata menuju meja makan.

"Kau sudah memasaknya kenapa tidak dimakan dan malah mau pulang?"

"A...Uchiha-san... se-sepertinya a-aku ha-harus pulang da-dan... se-segera berangkat se-sekolah..."

"Hari ini bolos saja, lagipula kau butuh istirahat kan?" pertanyaan retoris, lebih pantas disebut pernyataan sebenarnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh sambil meremas ujung kemeja Sasuke yang dikenakannya.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan di belakang Sasuke.

Lorong-lorong yang mereka lewati terlihat sepi, yah apartemen yang ditempati Hinata memang sepi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Hinata menabrak punggung lebar milik Sasuke.

"Yang mana apartemenmu?"

Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebuah pintu yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari mereka.

"Yang nomer 209"

"Hn... jalan disebelahku"

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sebuah kehangatan di punggung tangannya yang mengepal, Sasuke menggandengnya!

Telapak tangan Sasuke terasa sedikit kasar dan hangat.

Ya hangat..

Pipi Hinata memerah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau masuk dan beristirahat. Aku akan pulang"

"A-ano... Uchiha-san..te-terima kasiih.." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menatap langsung kedua manik milik gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Jangan menunduk, kau manis bila sedang merona"

Hinata terkesiap kaget, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menggoda Sasuke.

'Ck sial, gadis ini senang sekali menggodaku'

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

Ya awalnya lembut, namun berubah menjadi kecupan yang lebih menuntut.

Sasuke mengurung tubuh mungil Hinata dalam pelukannya yang begitu posesif.

Lidahnya mulai menginvasi bibir mungil milik Hinata, meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulut si sulung Hyuuga itu.

Karena Hinata tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata dan tangan kanannya mulai aktif meremas bukit kembar milik Hinata.

"Ungggghhh..."

Hinata melenguh dalam ciumannya membuat celah di bibirnya, Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya.

Tangannya dengan lihai membuka salah satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata.

Tangannya menelusup masuk ke balik kemeja dan mulai meremas dada kanan Hinata.

Kaki kanannya menelusup diantara kedua kaki Hinata membuat jarak kekosongan di kedua paha Hinata.

Sasuke mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata, kemudian dengan penuh kelembutan menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke lalu mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke arah kewanitaan milik Hinata, dan membelai lembut bulu-bulu halus yang ada disana.

Jemarinya bergerak memasuki kemaluan Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit menjerit dalam ciumannya.

Namun Sasuke bukanlah seorang amatir, Ia tahu betul bagaimana membuat seorang gadis melupakan rasa sakitnya dan menjadi terbuai dengan sentuhannya.

Telunjuknya menekan klitoris Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata menggelinjang dalam ciumannya.

Sasuke semakin bersemangat, Ia memperdalam ciumannya pada Hinata.

Celananya semakin terasa sempit, Ia hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ciuman mereka bertambah panas sampai sebuah suara yang menggelegar menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Hinata..!"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Ia lalu membereskan kemejanya yang acak-acakkan walaupun nampaknya usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka dan memilih untuk menatap tajam orang yang mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Kedua mahluk bergender pria itu saling melempar deathglare.

"Uchiha, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku!"

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan memilih untuk membuang mukanya.

"U-Uchiha-san...ku-kumohon per..gilah.."

"Hn..., aku pulang. Hime..."

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir mungil milik Hinata dan melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, sementara itu pria yang memergoki mereka menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nyalang.

.

"Hinata...,bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi?" ucap seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Hinata.

"A...aku..."

"Tidakkah kau sadar kau baru saja berselingkuh?" suara dingin seorang lelaki memotong kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Hinata.

"Sadarlah Hinata! Kau sudah bertunangan! Demi Tuhan, kau bahkan bercumbu dengannya di depan apartemenmu! Apa kau sudah gila Hinata?"

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Gaara saat kau tak menjawab telponnya?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, ya Ia bahkan tak tau dimana keberadaan ponselnya saat ini.

"Semalaman dia tidak tidur, dia bahkan bolak-balik ke apartemenmu untuk memastikan kau sudah pulang apa belum."

"Tapi sepertinya kekhawatirannya sia-sia, kau malah asyik berselingkuh."

"Hmm... Yah...,sepertinya kau memang sudah gila Hinata"

Hinata hanya diam sambil meremas kemejanya, setetes air mata meluncur jatuh menuruni pipinya yang chubby, disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan bilang pada Gaara kalau kau baik-baik saja" ucap lelaki itu sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Ne-Neji-nii..."

"Hn..?"

"Bi-bisakah... kau ra-rahasiakan te-tentang a-ap-apa ya-yang ta-tadi kau li-lihat?" Hinata menatap Neji takut-takut.

"Entahlah Hinata, aku merasa kau sudah keterlaluan saat ini"

Hinata terisak semakin keras, Ia telah menghancurkan pertunangannya sendiri!

Neji terdiam, Ia memutuskan untuk segera menghubungi Gaara.

"Halo Gaara, aku sedang di apartemen Hinata"

...  
"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. "

"Ah oke, aku akan pulang segera setelah ini. Kau cepatlah datang"

...

"Hn..."

Neji memutus panggilan, Ia melirik Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Lebih baik kau segera berbenah, aku akan pergi segera setelah Gaara datang"

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh, Ia segera memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemennya.

Hinata menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman, pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

Ia telah berkhianat pada Gaara, Ia telah menghancurkan pertunangannya sendiri.

Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar kotor.

Gaara yang notabene adalah tunangannya saja tidak pernah menyentuhnya, tetapi Sasuke telah menyentuhnya bukan hanya sekali!

Ia merasa seperti pelacur, yang benar saja Ia malah menikmati sentuhan dari Sasuke!

Dan jujur saja, Ia menginginkan sentuhannya lagi!

Astaga!

Pikiran jalang macam apa ini, otaknya benar-benar sudah konslet!

Hinata bergegas untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, Ia harus menghapus jejak-jejak Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

.

Guyuran air di tubuhnya terasa sangat menyegarkan, seolah-olah seluruh beban yang ada di pundaknya luruh bersama air tersebut.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamar mandinya.

Lehernya penuh dengan jejak kemerahan, kissmark yang dibuat Sasuke kemarin ternyata belum hilang.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, Ia lalu menuangkan sabun banyak-banyak di tangannya.

Sepertinya butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak itu.

.

Neji membuka pintu kamar Hinata, kosong.

Ia mendengar guyuran shower,

'Hinata masih mandi ternyata' pikirnya.

"Hinata, Nii-san akan pulang. Gaara menunggumu di luar" Neji berteriak di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Y-ya Nii-san..."

Hinata segera mengguyur tubuhnya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di pintu kamar mandi.

Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan handuk yang melingkar hingga sebatas pertengahan pahanya.

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan,matanya menjelajah ke seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang baru sadar ada Gaara di dalam kamarnya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan horror.

Ia lalu berbalik dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

'Bukannya tadi Neji-nii bilang Gaara menungguku diluar, apa maksudnya diluar kamarku? Aduhhhh...'

Ia menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya, wajahnya memerah.

"Aaa... maaf, aku akan keluar"

Hinata mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Ia segera menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

Gaara termenung di balik pintu kamar Hinata, matanya terlihat menerawang jauh.

Ia adalah lelaki normal, jujur saja Ia terangsang melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Tapi dengan cepat Ia mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya.

Ia lalu menggertakkan giginya saat mengingat ada bekas kissmark di leher dan dada Hinata.

Gaara harus bertanya tentang itu kepada Hinata.

Tapi apa Hinata akan bicara jujur?

Dia pasti akan mengarang alasan, Ia sudah cukup paham dengan sifat Hinata yang selalu tertutup itu.

Tapi yang benar saja, Gaara kan tunangannya sendiri.

Dia tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong dan menutup-nutupi siapa pelakunya.

Gaara menggeram marah, Ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati.

Walaupun pertunangan ini didasarkan atas perjodohan, tapi tetap saja Hinata harus menghormati pertunangan ini.

Gaara memang tidak mencintai Hinata, setidaknya belum.

Jujur saja Gaara menyayangi Hinata selayaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tapi Ia akan belajar untuk mencintai gadis itu.

Gaara juga sadar Hinata tidak mencintainya, tapi tidak bisakah gadis itu untuk belajar mencintainya?

Mencoba menghargai pertunangan ini dengan tidak selingkuh!

Mungkin Gaara harus memberi gadis ini pelajaran, Ia harus tau dengan siapa Ia berurusan.

Dulu Gaara masih bisa mentolerir karena Hinata sedang mabuk berat, tapi sekarang?

Tidak ada kompromi!

Ia harus tau kalau Gaara sangat benci dikhianati!

.

.

.

To Be Continued-

.

.

Coro-chan mau curhat nih,

Coro-chan kebetulan baru lulus SMA terus iseng-iseng ndaftar beasiswa.

Coro-chan berharap banget bisa lulus yang seleksi administrasi, tapi sayangnya Coro-chan malah gagal (╥﹏╥)

Dan malah Boucha yang keterima, padahal kan dia udah abal-abal bangkotan!

Coro-chan yang masih unyu, masih fresh dan masih bau-bau SMA malah ngga keterima!

Coro-chan betek banget, rasanya tuh udah pengen nendang ntu mahluk jelek (" `з´)_,/*(x, ")

Argghhhhh, emang dafuq bingitss ╭∩╮(︶.︶メ)╭∩╮

Ah iya nih Coro-chan baru inget, ada beberapa reviewer yang nanya maksud dari nama Coro-chan.

Jadi gini, dulu waktu kecil Coro-chan sering banget dihinggapi coro (lo kate lalat?).

Nah terus babeh eyke nih, dengan penuh wibawa dan semangat empatlima -seolah-olah lagi ngasih piala OSCAR- memberikan julukan CORO kepada daku.! Yeay!

Yah, sebagai putri yang berbakti akhirnya daku berusaha menerima dengan lapang dada.

Lagian nih, waktu Coro-chan masih kelas 2 SMA, Coro-chan juga dipanggil Coro sama orang yang Coro sayang Mungkin itu adalah panggilan sayangnya dia ke akikah (?)

Tapi sudahlah jangan bahas masa lalu, Coro-chan galau seketika gegara kisah cinta Coro-chan yang cuma teronggok di sudut hati tanpa pernah tersampaikan (˘̩̩̩.˘̩̩̩ƪ) Ceileeehh...

Eh Coro-chan habis menang kuis Grasindo yang di twitter loh, lumayan dapet novel gratis. Gratis artinya tidak mbayar, tidak mbayar artinya hemat bebbbhhhh...

.

Aaa Coro-chan hampir lupa , ini dia balesan buat yang udah review di chappie dua :*

Yukori Kazaqi : Ih kok tanya ke gue sih, tanya Hinatanya sonohh... *dorong-dorong Hinata* review lagi yuaa bebss ( ´ )з ε( ` )

Nivellia Neil : Sudah kujalankan saranmu wahai komandan! Nah Karin itu ceritanya mau bales dendam ke Gaara lewat Hinata getooohh.. review again yuaaa :*

Sheren : Sekarang aku ganti deh buat variasi, Sheren yang ganteng ma'acih udeh review lagih. Nih udeh update kan, sekarang lo harus review ! *ngacungin sisir*

Moku-Chan : Iyeh, die lagi mabuk janda tuh (?) Hey,bentar lagi puasa ga boleh minta yang lemon, ntar batal lohh ;p Apaan sih lo, ngga usah sok ngaku-ngaku deh! Jelas-jelas Gaara tunangan gue! *jambak-jambak rambut*

Hime No Rika : Iyeh, Coro-chan janji deh ga bakal pake underline (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) Maklum newbie, mikikikik review lagi loh...

Fressia Athena : Yah kalo ngga cerah-cerah juga, ntar Coro-chan beliin sunlight deh biar jadi cling (?) okeee, jangan lupa review again eahh

Hirano Lawliet : Hu'um begitu, memang begitu.. *manggut-manggut unyu* Eaps,emang mereka tunangan, nah kalo ceritanya makin seru jangan lupa review lagi yaaaa \(´▽`)/

Tomo-chan : Halaah, suka ficnya apa suka sama authornya? *kedip genit* review lageeh eaahh bebs muach muach awhh *mendadak alay*

Ida Akaibara : Hai juga, selamat datang :) Mu'ucih mu'ucih, chap ini ga kecepetan kan? Hu'um Coro-chan juga kesel sama Karin nih, yuk toss dulu ... ripiuw lagi ya mbakkkk :p

Mitsuka Sakurai : Iyaaah! Karena kamu udah nyemangatin, Coro-chan jadi semangat banget nih ngetiknya. Gapapah, yang penting chappie ini review lagi yaakkk (っ￣³￣)っ

Luluk Minam Cullen : Dear Luluk, ini sudah termasuk update kilat belum yah? Review lagi dums ahh... (≧∇≦)

Aisanoyuri : Iya ih, Ino nakal yah. Masa Hinata yang unyu gitu dikira hantu. Tepat sekali! Karin disini jadi jahat, dia dendam sama Gaara gituloh, jadi mau balesnya lewat Hinata. Review lagi eapss...

Anna C. : Ma'acih ma'acih *bungkuk-bungkuk* Nih Coro-chan cium balik, lebih HODD (″˘ з˘)( ˘ε ˘″) Review lagi eyahhh...

Syura Azhurasyuchi : Muahahahah, kamu ngarep banget ada lemonnya yah? Dasar mesum iyy, inget cyin bentar lagi puasa... tobat lah kau wahai manusia mesum! *pfft, Coro-chan ga pernah mirror nih* Jangan lupa review lagi ya sum-mesum :p

Lonna : Iye, bakal dilanjut sampe rampung kok. Udah-udah ngga usah nangis gitu, sebagai author yg baik Coro-chan ga akan nelantarin fic kok. Kamu cuma harus rela bersabar nunggu apdetan dari author idolamu ini wahai fans! Muahahahahak uhuk uhuk *keselek duit* Review lagi loh ya *ngancem pake garpu*

Hasegawa Michiyo : Sudah nih, puas ? Kalo ga puas ntar tak cium deh, nah kalo puas jangan lupa ripiuw lageh...*kedip-kedip menggoda*

Livylaval : Aih makasih udah review lagi *cipikacipiki* sekarang udah puas belum? Belum puas, sinih aku cium dulu biar puas (˘⌣˘)ε˘`) Review lageh eah...

Oh-MinMin : Sudah Nih! Puas gak lo? Harus puas! Ga puas, markilut -mari kita gelut- (╰_╯) Ripiuw lagi yaps..

AjunkzHyuuhi : Muahaha jelas keren dong, authornya siapa dulu dong... *begaya bak peragawati* *kesandung* *cipokan sama lante* Jangan lupa review lagih! *ngamuk-ngamuk*

Anonymous Hyuuga : Ma'acih iyy ma'acih pujiannya cyiiinnn..., aku juga suka ficmu loh. Cuma dulu-dulu cuma jadi silent reader gegara ga punya akun, cian kaann? ͼ(ݓ_ݓ)ͽ Makanya bikin fic lagi yah, ntar tak ripiuw :p

HeyDee : Alesannya udah Coro-chan kasih tau tuh diatas, makasih yah pujiannya. Aih jadi malu deh, nih aku kasih tiumm (っ￣³￣)っ ~ Jangan lupa review lageh loh... ;p

Nafita137 : Ya karena Coro-chan pengennya gitu, kenapa? Lo gak trima hah? Ayok gelut! Nih rasain _kantam punch_ dari Coro-chan, hiyaaat (¬˛ ¬")==== ː̗̀ ̤̣̈̇ː̖́(" _ *) Awas aja kalo ga review lagi, aku gigit kamu loh ;p

Molika-chan : Wah ma'acih pujiannya nih, sinih cium dulu :* review again yaps..

Sweetmafia : Wawawaw, kalo itu dijelasinnya dikit-dikit dulu yaps. Jadi alurnya ga ngebut gituh, keep review eahh bepss... ( ´ )з

Syura : Wah Syura semangat banget yah reviewnya, sampe dobel gitu -_- Nih deh aku kasih lemon, tapi cuma dikit hehe gomen yaa... m(_ _)m ゴメンナサイ

Untuk para guest yang ngga login dan ngga ngasih nama, ma'acih banget udah review yaaa （＾人＾）감사합니다

KEEP REVIEW !

Salam cinta dari author ! Muamuamuamua :*

Coro-chan


End file.
